1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to autostereoscopic display systems, and more particularly to autostereoscopic display systems comprising micro-optical arrays.
2. Background
Autostereoscopic displays have a long history dating back many decades. The basic principle of autostereoscopic display includes inserting a micro-optical array between a 2D display and the viewer so as to provide angularly dependent images. These underlying pixels include spatially-separated modulating elements of different colors (e.g. red, green, and blue). Relying on the refractive property of the lenses in the optical array, the optical array is operable to “hide” certain pixels at any given viewing angle and provide an image only with those pixels that remain visible. As such, the visible pixels are selectively chosen to create effective pixels for each view.
Conventional autostereoscopic displays include a conventional LCD panel and a cylindrical lens array. Display pixels include a triad of rectangular R, G and B subpixels aligned in contiguous columns. A cylindrical lens array is introduced directly in front of the display to provide multiple views by selectively imaging the pixels in the plane of the viewer.